Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End
by d-E-a-D-12349876-a-C-c-O-u-N-t
Summary: Alright, you get the drift: You enjoy Orihime, don't bother even readin' the summary. I have finally finished the story with a sucky ending and will NOT write a fourthquel...thanks for everyone's suppor throuch the long and treachorous journey!
1. ONE MORE TIME NOW!

**CHAPTER 1:**

**ONE MORE TIME NOW!**

A small boy with orange hair and violet eyes walked slowly past his parents' room. He was only around five, so he didn't understand why moans and groans had been coming from their room. He held his bunny doll in one hand, and turned the doorknob with the other. "Mommy...Daddy?" he asked upon entering. Two figures immediately shot up from bed.

"I-Ichi!" the woman said, a bright shade of pink. She had the same color of eyes as him, and they both seemed to glow in the dark. The boy tilted his head.

"Ummm...what's going on?" Ichi asked innocently. He looked at his father, who was a deep shade of red.

"Well, um... you see..." Ichigo tried to rack his brain for any possible answer. Of course, he found none. "We were...um..."

"We were talking to the Magic Conch!" Rukia squealed. She pulled out the purple shell and pulled the string. "Oh Magic Conch, what should we do next?" Rukia asked, thinking that it would give some stupid answer.

"Get down with ya bad self! Ooh...naughty... Turn on the he-" the shell was stopped when Ichigo threw it on the ground and made sure that it was thoroughly dead. Rukia wiped her forehead in relief.

"That conch has problems," Ichi observed. Rukia and Ichigo nodded furiously, hoping that the boy would just go back to bed and forget that this ever happened.

"Now go back to bed, son" Ichigo instructed. The small boy nodded his head and walked off.

"That was too close..." Rukia whispered before pulling Ichigo under the covers.

The next day, Ichi was playing with his best friend, Shino. (No, not the bug dude from Naruto...) Shino pulled his straw hat down, attempting to shield his face from the sun.

Ichi's jaw dropped when Rengi Abarai walked up to them. "G'morning, Ichi!" she called cheerfully. She was a cute five year old, who was created by Mayuri when he got a DNA sample from Renji.

"Hello, Rengi!" Ichi called back. Shino nodded.

"So, who wants to take on me?" Kana Zaraki asked. She was tough, a trait given to her by her father. Even though she was young, she packed a mighty punch, something Ichi had to learn the hard way...

"Hi, Kana!" Rengi smiled at her best friend.

"HI EVERYONE!!!" A small girl with black hair and glasses called. Ichi and Shino groaned when Hime Ishida (No, Uryu did not get together with Orihime, Hime means Princess and Hime's like, the "Quincy Princess.") "How's everyone today? Hmmm..." she asked. No one knew where she got her peppiness from. "Hi, Yuri!" she called to the purple-haired boy that walked up.

"Hi, Hime-san!" he said cheerfully. He always put honorifics at the ends of his words, something he had learned from his father.

"So, what'd you guys do last night?" Rengi asked.

"I witnessed my father kill a plastic shell because it had issues..." Ichi answered. They all stared to look at him.

"Same here," Kana answered bluntly.

"I read a book with my mom," Shino said.

"I learned how to sew...again..." Hime said not as cheerfully.

"I asked my dad which part of him _didn't_ have a tattoo, and he never answered me," Rengi said.

"Okayyyyyyy..." was everyone's reply.

Meanwhile, Rukia looked through the mail for the Thirteenth Squad. "Ichigo..." she said slyly. "Look what I found..." she held up a brochure to a certain hot spring where they had made certain love. Ichigo smiled at the brochure.

"This...this'll be fun..." Ichigo said.

"What about Ichi?" she asked.

"He can come too."

Rukia smiled. She was really gonna like this vacation...

Everyone was going. Everyone that this story covers, at least.

_What kind of mischief can Ichi and his friends make? Did this chapter suck? What will be in store for this vacation? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."_

_A.N.: YEA! The third story! I know the first chapter stunk, but it will get better...sort of..._


	2. The Madness Ensues

**CHAPTER 2:**

**THE MADNESS ENSUES...**

Ichi stared at the big lobby. It was huge! His eyes were the size of dinner plates, and he couldn't wait to see what fun things were in store for the cute boy. He looked over at his friends, who were also amazed. "Psst...Rengi..." he whispered, catching the attention of the girl. She turned around to look at him.

"What?"

"Let's find a way to get away from the parents," he answered.

"Ichi! You know we can't!"

"I've got an idea..."

Ichi walked over to Rukia. "Mommy, I gotta go potty," he said, tugging on her dress. The other kids started whining to their parents too. Ichi smiled deviously.

"Okay sweetie, how about you have Uncle Renji take you all?" Rukia suggested. Ichi nodded. This was going to be a piece of cake.

They all walked off, and when out of sight, the kids all charged at Renji. "SMITE HIM!!!" Ichi demanded. Renji looked around, trying to think of a way to not be..."smited..."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Rengi said before grabbing a rope and started running around Renji. When Renji would try to protest, Kana would kick him in the shin.

"If I were taller, that wouldn't be the only thing that I'd kick..." Kana stated, which was returned by a squeal from Renji.

It didn't take long to tie him up. Ichi looked around. "The coast is clear..." he whispered. They all ran like tiny ninjas. Kana, of course, came back and kicked Renji again.

"What was that for?" Renji asked.

"You're hair's too red."

"Rengi has red hair, too."

"She knows how to work it," Kana replied, running off.

"Those are definitely not regular kids," Renji remarked.

Ichi looked around. "Okay, we're going to need to stay hidden for a week," he said.

"So what do you suppose we do, Captain Obvious?" Shino asked. "Why can't we act like regular five year olds and actually take naps instead of pretending to be spies? I mean, I should be sucking my thumb, not tying up a man with red hair!"

"Where's the fun in that?" Hime asked with a grin.

"I don't think I like your definition of 'fun...'" Shino commented.

Yuri rolled his eyes. "Look, as long as there's catnip involved, I'll be a happy camper."

Ichi looked up. "Hey! Those are air vents!"

"No duh..." Kana replied.

"I mean, we can hide in those..."

Rengi wrinkled her nose in disgust. "I don't know, Ichi. It seems kinda gross..."

Rukia ran up to Renji. "Renji, where are the kids?" she asked, looking around. Renji hung his head.

"I COULDN'T STOP THEM!!! THEY WERE SO CUTE!!!" Renji sniffled a bit, and Rukia thwacked him on the head.

"We've gotta find them..."

Ichi and his friends didn't realize how much fun they would have with those air vents...

_Was this any less sucky? Why are the kids so cute? What will the air vents lead them to? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."_


	3. Of Air Vents and Apple Juice

**CHAPTER 3:**

**OF AIR VENTS AND APPLE JUICE**

Ichi looked behind him in the air vent to see his friends following him. "How are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Fine, other than the fact that I would just like to be curled up with my mommy reading a book and not be traveling in an air vent, which could possibly cause me to go to Juvenile Detention for five years!" Shino yelled from the back. Kana gave him a quick kick.

"Shut up, you're gonna get us all caught!" she yelled.

Hime was humming to herself.

"We're doomed!" Shino yelled again.

"I'm gonna sing the 'Doom Song' now!" Hime yelled cheerfully. She then proceeded to sing like Gir from Invader Zim. Yuri slapped his hand to his face.

"Hime-san, we should really try to be careful," he kindly scolded her.

Rengi nodded. "You know, we wouldn't be in this mess if it weren't for Ichi..."

"Quiet! We're above somewhere..." Ichi whispered. He looked down to see the kitchen. "Jackpot! Okay, we're gonna grab some food and take it back up here..." The others nodded, and descended like tiny spies.

They looked around, the chef wasn't there, so they had a bit of time to grab the food. Kana grabbed everything that applied to meat, Hime grabbed a bunch of white things. She couldn't find anything blue, except for some cheese with mold on it. Shino grabbed a cake with frosting flowers on it, Yuri grabbed some catnip from the chef's cat, Rengi decided to grab some fruits, and Ichi grabbed a bunch of juice boxes.

"Does everybody have everything?" Ichi asked when they all got back up. They nodded. "Good. Now who wants a juice box?" he asked, grabbing one.

Shino rolled his eyes. "Guys, we're five. We shouldn't know how to count to 600, let alone steal food from a kitchen!"

Hime giggled. "Shino-kun, why are you so against it?" she asked, taking a sip from her juice box. She knew how to open one because she was part Quincy.

"Seriously," Kana agreed.

"Guys, we shouldn't argue," Rengi said, trying to poke a hole into her juice box.

They all stopped when they heard a hiccup. "This apple juice is reallyyyyy good..." Yuri's voice slurred.

"Are you drunk on apple juice?" Ichi asked.

"I don't know, but I like it!" he exclaimed throwing his hands up into the air.

Ichi smacked his hand against his forehead. "Okay, someone get him some catnip!" he called. Rengi walked over to the boy and handed him some catnip. Yuri eagerly took it, and his attention went away from the apple juice. In a matter of moments he was out cold.

Ichi sighed. "Maybe Shino was right..."

"Ya think?!" Shino yelled, aggravated.

"It'll be okay, Ichi," Rengi comforted. "We'll be back with our parents before nap-time."

Little did they know was that they would be spending a week by themselves.

_Why is Yuri drunken on apple juice? Will they ever find their parents? When is nap-time? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."_


	4. Return of the BIG HOE

**CHAPTER 4:**

**RETURN OF THE BIG HOE**

A young boy with brown hair walked back from the chef's kitchen with a wicked smile on his face. He had been spying on Ichi and his friends, and was ready to tell his BIG HOE of a mother. "Mom! I'm back!" he called upon entering the door. The BIG HOE smiled deviously at her son.

"How was spying, sweetie?" she asked him.

"Just fine..."

"Really...how are Ichi and the others?"

"Well, they've sneaked into the air vents and just stole from the chef's kitchen," the boy answered. The BIG HOE nodded.

"That's good, Takeo."

The door burst open, and Tosen hobbled in. "I am done trying to be president!" he yelled. Aizen and Gin looked up.

"We never said you had to keep doing it," Aizen stated.

"Yes, but you guys left me to die!"

"You weren't fast enough..." Gin countered.

"I hate you..."

The BIG HOE laughed.

Takeo snickered. "Wow..."

Tosen shot a look at the boy. "How about you try being president, little boy!" he burst out, which was returned with a thump to the head. "Ow..."

"Serves you right!" Takeo grinned.

0000000000

Yuri sat up with a groan. "Oh...my head...What happened?" he asked, unaware of his drunken apple juice episode.

"How does someone get drunk on apple juice?" Kana asked in a mocking tone. Yuri was surprised for a moment, but soon remembered what had happened a few moments ago.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"A whole whoppin' two minutes..." Ichi answered dryly. Hime giggled.

"You were out like a light, Yuri-kun!"

Rengi laughed as well.

Shino immediately stood up. "GUYS! DO YOU NOT REALIZE THE FACT THAT YURI SHOULD NOT GET DRUNK ON APPLE JUICE?! WE'RE FIVE, NOT FIFTEEN!!! CAN WE JUST GET OUT OF THESE STUPID AIR VENTS?!" he asked, very irritated.

Hime looked at him. "We're just havin' a bit of fun, Shino-kun..."

"Fun my foot!"

Kana glared at him, which caused him to be quiet.

Yuri sighed. "Guys, we're not accomplishing anything..."

Ichi nodded. "Come on, you guys. Haven't you ever wanted to be alone without you parents?"

They all thought for a moment. Eventually, they all nodded except for Shino, who refused to nod.

Ichi smiled. "Have you guys ever wanted to go down a laundry shoot?"

All of their heads shot up.

"Let the fun begin..."

_Will Tosen be forced to be president? Why is the BIG HOE back? Will the kids have fun with the laundry shoots? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."_


	5. WWWWHHHHHHEEEEE!

**CHAPTER 5:**

**WWWWHHHHHHEEEEE!!!**

Shino looked skeptically at the laundry shoot. "Are you sure this is safe, Ichi?" he asked. Ichi nodded, which only feel Shino feel more un-safe.

"Of course!"

Hime giggled with delight. "This is gonna be fun!"

Kana and Rengi nodded. Yuri rubbed his head. "Could you guys be a little more quiet? I think I'm having a hangover from the apple juice," he moaned, which got an eye roll from Shino.

"Do you guys not see that it should not be scientifically possible to get drunken on apple juice?!"

Hime shook her head. "No."

Ichi grabbed a pillow. "Okay, we're gonna go one at a time, got it?" he asked. They all nodded their heads. "On three. One...Two...THREE!" Ichi slid down quickly. The others all gathered around.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Hime laughed, going down as well. "WWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEE!!!!!!"

Kana grinned like a shark. "Let's do this thing..." and with that, she slid down.

Rengi and Yuri followed after, leaving only Shino. "I shoulda guessed...I'm the rotten egg..." he gave in, sliding down.

They all landed one by one. Ichi stared at a washing machine with great interest. "Okay...that looks cool..." he said.

Shino for once was silent.

"What about these dryers?" Rengi asked, pointing to one.

"That looks funner..." Ichi agreed.

They all got into their respective dryers and washing machines. Shino spoke up. "GUYS! Couldn't this damage us or drown us or something?" he asked. They all thought for a moment, then all crowded into Shino's dryer. "I didn't mean this..." he moaned.

They were all silent for a while until it started. They were all tumbling and rumbling around. When it stopped, Shino was the first to crawl out. "I'm gonna die before I make it home..." he whined. The others all fell on top of him.

"That...was...AWESOME!!!" Rengi screamed. "Do it again!"

They all agreed to do it five more times.

Takeo snickered evilly as he turned off the hotel's main light source.

Hime screamed when everything went dark.

"Oh crap..." Ichi muttered.

_Will they get the lights turned on? Why is Shino so against this? Is Takeo an evil brat conceived by the BIG HOE? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."_

_A.N.: Yea! December 31st is Kisuke's birthday! January 1st is Yoruichi's!_


	6. Let There Be Light or not

**CHAPTER 6:**

**LET THERE BE LIGHT!!!**

Ichi looked around for any source of light. He found none. He glanced over at the others. Rengi's eyes were scanning the area, Kana was tapping her foot impatiently, Yuri was still getting over his hangover, Hime was shaking with fear, and Shino was mumbling something about "We're five! This shouldn't be happening!" Ichi would have to get a muzzle for that kid...

"Did you find anything, Ichi-kun?" Hime asked.

"Nah..."

"Maybe we should get back up into the air vents," Rengi suggested.

"Maybe...we should *hiccup* get some more*hiccup*...apple juice" Yuri said.

"No," they all answered.

Shino was thinking. "Hime, can't you make a bow and arrow with your spiritual power or whatever?" he asked. Hime nodded. "You can make a light for us to see."

Hime nodded her head furiously. "Okay!" she quickly made a bow and arrow. "Everyone step back. I'm not quite experienced with this thing, and I'm afraid that I'll poke someone's eye out," she warned. Everyone stepped _very_ far away.

Ichi looked around. "Let's head over to the elevator."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Kana asked.

"Positive."

The kids all scurried over to the elevator. Shino was debating on whether to protest, but decided that there was no use in trying to reason with a bunch of five-year olds who needed to belong in the "happy house."

Ichi pressed he button, and the doors opened. When they all got in, Ichi pressed the 3 button. "There..."

For a while, they were going up, until Hime's grip on her arrow broke. The arrow went flying around the elevator. Ichi grabbed Rengi and ducked. "OW! MY EYE!" Yuri shouted, rubbing the now very tender area. Hime laughed nervously.

The elevator came to an abrupt stop, but the doors didn't open. "Great. I'm only five, and now I'm going to die in an elevator filled with insane kids who have a spy complex! They were wrong when they made the statement 'I'm too young to die!'" Shino yelled, dropping to the ground, ready to accept his fate.

Ichi pulled him up, and slapped him across the face. "You are Shino Kyoraku. You are the son of the great Shunsui Kyoraku and his moderately cool lieutenant, Nanao Ise! Get yourself together, man!"

They all looked over at Kana who was sitting in the fetal position in the corner. "I hate tight spaces..."

"It's okay, Kana. We'll all get out of here alive...I hope," Rengi reassured the girl.

Everyone's gaze turned to Ichi who was laughing nervously.

_Will the kids make it out safely? Will Shino 'Get himself together, man!'? Do you hate tight spaces? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."_


	7. Why Shino Hates Elevators

**WHY SHINO HATES ELEVATORS**

Ichi looked curiously at Shino, who was sitting in a corner. It wasn't the regular Shino. The regular Shino would be screaming his head off about how they're "not tiny ninjas and need to be taken away to an insane assylum, locked up in one of those squishy jail rooms for crazy people, and be tied up in five straightjackets!" But he wasn't. Shino had never been one for tight spots.

Rengi glanced nervously around. She had known that going off with Ichi and the others had ben a bad idea, but she hadn't expected it to be that bad. They had been having so much fun, and now it seemed that their little lives would be cut short because they were trapped in an elevator.

Yuri sat there thinking. He had gotten over being drunken on apple juice and was trying to figure out a way to get himself out of this mess. Everybody was.

Hime sighed. How could a Quincy arrow get her out of this mess? That's right. It couldn't. No matter how much her father would boast about the "pride of the Quincy", Hime knew that he was just trying to get his daughter to be one of the last Quincies. Hime knew that all they could do was shoot an arrow and hope and pray that they have good aim and that they don't shoot someone in the eye with an arrow. Hime didn't have good aim...

Kana was fed up. She would not just sit around for forever and a day doing nothing. If she had five minutes alone with an elevator without anyone in there, the elevator's doors would've flown off the hinges in fear and moved to Cuba before Kana could place her hands on it. Considering the fact that there were people in there, Kana decided to use brute strength. She grabbed one of the doors and started prying.

"GRRR! I AM KANA. DESTROYER OF ELEVATORS!!!" she exclaimed, ripping the door out. The kids all scurried out, and she huffed in and out.

"Dude, it's just an elevator," Yuri said.

"Do you want to end up like the elevator?" Kana asked.

"No ma'am!"

Ichi and Rengi looked over at Shino, who was kissing the ground. "Ground! Atmosphere! I thought that I'd never see it again!" he exclaimed.

Ichi sighed. The question was, who turned out the lights?

**_Who turned out the lights? (Takeo) Do Quincies have good aim? Does Shino even know where that ground has been? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."_**


	8. Mommys to the Rescue!

**CHAPTER 7:**

**MOMMYS TO THE RESCUE!!!**

Rukia had been looking desperately for Ichi. She had refused to talk to Renji, considering the fact that he had lost her precious angel. Nanao was pacing back and forth. Yoruichi wasn't really worried about Yuri, because he had a good sense of direction, but she did worry because Yuri got drunk on apple juice fairly quickly. (Like we didn't know that) Nemu was staying silent, but felt bad for the poor soul who accidentally got hit with one of Hime's arrows. Kenpachi had told Retsu not to worry about Kana, but worry about the poor fool who dared get in her way. (Like the elevator)

Finally, Rukia had had enough. "Ladies!" she yelled, getting their attention. "We're gonna have to look for our children! The men aren't gonna do anything," she remarked, looking over to the men who were watching Nascar.

Nanao nodded. "Mommy's coming, Shino!" she yelled, pumping her fist into the air.

The women all left and split up.

Nemu walked around the lobby, trying to sense their riatsu. She knew that Hime always accidentally gave off a small bit when she was excited. She could feel them. She ran off into their direction, but was held up by a man who was walking while reading the newspaper.

Meanwhile, Ichi and his friends just happened to be going that way. "Ichi!" Hime yelled. "That's my mom!" she pointed. Ichi looked at the man who was still walking.

"Run!" he yelled. Shino stopped.

"Guys! We can finally give up this charade of being little spies and go back to our moms!" he yelled excitedly. They stopped for a few seconds, but Kana grabbed Shino and ran. "MOMMY!!!" he yelled.

Nemu saw the kids running. "Oh no you don't..." she remarked, running past the man.

"Ichi," Rengi said. "She's catching up!"

"This way!" Ichi yelled, turning a corner. The kids followed. Just when Nemu was about to follow, Ichi knocked over a table. Nemu stopped. At that moment, the kids ran into an elevator.

"You're not getting away..." she mumbled, running after them. Ichi pressed buttons furiously.

"Hurry, Ichi," Yuri warned him.

"I'm trying!" he yelled back. Somehow, the doors closed right in front of Nemu's face. "We did it!" Ichi cried. The kids all sighed in relief, except for Shino. He was pounding on the door crying "NO! PLEASE!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!"

The elevator doors opened, and the kids stumbled through. Hime's mouth gaped as she looked down the hallway. "Guys! It's Yuri's mom!"

Ichi looked. He gulped as he noticed that he had accidentally caught her attention. "Oh shizzle..." he muttered. They all saw a flash, and Yoruichi stood in front of them.

"Finally. I found you..." she said menacingly. The kids looked around for an escape route, except for Shino who was hugging her leg and kissing her feet saying "Thank you! You are an angel sent from above!" The others groaned.

"Wait!" Ichi whispered. "She can't get all of us! We'll leave Shino here and run!" he instructed.

"We'll be back later Shino-kun," Hime said.

Yoruichi looked up to see the kids running. "Don't you run away from me..." she said, picking up Shino and shunpoeing to their location. Yuri looked behind him.

"Hmm... what would Dad do to get away from a situation like this? That's right! He'd grovel at her knees begging for forgiveness!" he remembered.

Ichi and the others turned a corner and Yoruichi accidentally shunpoed right past them. Rengi sighed. "We lost Shino..." she sadly said.

"It's okay," Kana patted her on the back. "We'll make sure to rescue him.

Hime smiled. "Let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" she whined.

Takeo watched from the shadows and snickered. "This vacation is certainly turning out to be exciting," he noted.

_Will the kids save Shino? Why does Takeo keep spying on them? Where are the other mothers? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."_


	9. RUNAWAY!

**CHAPTER 10 (I LOST TRACK):**

**RUNAWAY!!!**

Rengi leaned herself against a wall, looking around for any possible sign of an adult. She knew that they were tricky, but she also knew that Ichi was involved, and Ichi was the most cunning kid in Seretei. She looked over at him. He was off in his own little world, not even seeing the danger in the situation.

"Ichi," she whispered. "I think the coast is clear."

Ichi nodded and ran to another wall. Rengi followed in close suit.

Little did they know that they might have a bit of help.

"Oh Taicho, this place is SO nice!" a very excited Matsumoto exclaimed to her captain. "I just CAN'T wait to get some rest and relaxation!" Toshiro was almost as tall as the woman now.

"Matsumoto, keep it down. You're going to attract people," he scolded her lightly. He really had softened up.

"You really need to start calling me Rangiku," she smiled. He rubbed his temple, attempting to drown out the sound of her voice. He could still hear it, though.

"Is that Ichi?" Rangiku asked, walking over to the boy. "Nice to see ya, Ichi!" she exclaimed, getting a hand to the mouth by her captain.

"As you can plainly see, they're trying to hide," Toshiro said matter-of-factly. The kid inside him knew this trick fairly well.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Ichi smiled at her. "Nice to see you, too, Auntie Rangiku."

"That is so CUTE! Taicho, why don't you have a pet-name for me?" Rangiku pouted, receiving a glare from the young captain. Rengi tensed up.

"She's coming," she told Ichi. Ichi gulped as he saw his mother walking slowly down the hallway.

"There's no way out!" he panicked. Toshiro looked around and ran through a door.

"If we go this way, we might be able to make it to an elevator. I've got my key card for my room. You and Rengi can hide in there and we'll discuss everything," Toshiro informed them. Rengi nodded and followed. Ichi and Rangiku stood there a moment before running off with them.

"Isn't my captain the smartest?" Rangiku asked Ichi.

Once safely inside the sanctity of his room, Toshiro turned to the children. "Now what is going on?" he asked. Ichi shifted in his seat.

"Well, we sorta wanted to go on an adventure..." he said. Rengi nodded. Toshiro's eyes remained fixed on the kids. Rangiku softened hers.

"You guys can finish your adventure in our room, but only for a while. Your mommys and daddys are very worried about you right now. So, find all your friends and we can have a party in here tonight!" Ichi and Rengi's faces brightened.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, but smiled softly at the kind woman.

Ichi and Rengi ran off to find their friends.

**Why is Toshiro helping? Why is this chapter so short? Why haven't I written in forever? Find out on the next chapter of "Vacation: Wish it would ALWAYS End."**


	10. PARTAY!

**CHAPTER 10 (I HOPE):**

**PARTAY!!!**

"You know, It's been forever since I've actually been GLAD to see an adult," Rengi noted, running alongside Ichi. He nodded his head and turned a corner, colliding with Kana.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING OR ILL...Ichi?" she asked, her temper subsiding. He rubbed his nose.

Yuri's face brightened as he hugged Rengi. "Dear sweet Rengi, you're not harmed! Ichi-kun! You live to celebrate another nap time! It's glorious!"

Hime hugged Rengi and Ichi. "By the Pride of the Quincy...I knew you'd come back. But how? Don't ya think someone would've caught you?"

They all turned to hear a sniffling. "Great...I've been reunited with the lunatic that got us all into this. Prefect. Can't I have my mother???!!!" Shino cried, shaking Ichi by the shoulders. He smiled slightly, though. "...can't believe you didn't get caught..."

"Grettings, children..." a nasally and somewhat high-pitched voice spoke up. They all turned to see Takeo.

Ichi looked in awe. "What the heck are you supposed to be?"

"He's kinda cute," Hime added.

"I AM NOT A 'WHAT', I AM A 'WHO'! AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO DESTROY YOUR PUNY BRAINS!!! BWA-HA-HA!!!" he laughed, posing like Don Kanonji.

Kana balled her hands into a fist. Don't make me knock out your little chompers before you get to use 'em..." Takeo squeaked.

"Y-you don't scare me..."

"Then how come there's a puddle under your legs?" Shino asked. Another squeak.

"MOTHER! The children made me piddle..."

Yuri and Hime burst out laughing.

"Do-don't laugh! I am not potty trained yet..."

A very well-endowed and very hoe-ish woman walked up. "What is going on here? Who made Takeo piddle?"

Another round of laughing.

"Hey! You're that Hoeihime that Daddy's always talking about. You know, the one who tried to 'do naughty things that a young child at your age should not know about...'" Ichi yelled out. The rest of the children remembered and smiled.

"For the last and final time...I. AM. NOT. A. HOE!!!"

"Yes you are..."

"I know..."

Shino sighed. "Listen, we're sorry for making you piddle. Now. can we make it up to you if you hang out with us?"

Takeo's face brightened. "Mommy, can I?"

"You'll have to change your pants first."

Ichi turned to the others. "We met Auntie Rangiku and Uncle Toshi and they told us that we can have a party in their room. He can come, too!"

"That sounds fun!" Shino burst out. He blushed and put his face down, but Kana had a knowing smirk on her face.

"You've been having fun, haven't you?"

So, all our beloved children and Takeo went back to "Auntie Rangiku and Uncle Toshi's" room to have a fun-filled party. And then, 12:00 P.M. rolled around.

"Are you kids about ready for your nap?" Rangiku asked.

"Mm-hmmm..." the kids all said.

Meanwhile...

"HAVE YOU SEEN THIS CHILD?! HE'S ABOUT TWO FEET TALL WITH ORANGE HAIR! HE AND ALL OF HIS FRIENDS HAVE BEEN MISSING FOR A WHOLE HOUR, AND I'M WORRIED SICK!" Rukia screamed to one of the receptionists.

"Mommy!" *cue that cute little flower field where two people always run together and that uplifting music*

Rukia turned around. "Ichi!"

"Mommy!"

"Ichi!"

"Mommy!"

"...Yes?"

Ichi hugged Rukia. "We had a super fun day. Can we come next month, too?"

Rukia almost told herself to say yes. "..let's ask your father..."

"OH MAGIC CONCH! SHOULD WE COME BACK NEXT YEAR?"

"...duh..."

THE END

**Is this really the end? (yes) Will they come back next year (how should I know) Will the magic Conch ever give GOOD advice? (probably not) Well, I can't tell you because I finally finished this story. I know that I rushed the ending, but I hope you enjoyed the trilogy...**


End file.
